


hold back the river

by Falcine



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Reincarnation, just at the very end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcine/pseuds/Falcine
Summary: Jyn and Cassian, meeting through a series of unfortunate lives(and maybe just one happy ending)





	

Cassian Andor has never been the kind of man who appreciates sunrises, sunsets, or any other sort of solar phenomenon that people went out of their way to see.

He’s only ever caught glimpses of the sun rising through the shine in his rifle’s scope or just at the edge of his eyes when it creeps up during stakeouts on his watch.

Still, some long locked up sentimental part of him unfurls right there on that beach. Cassian pulls the warmth of Jyn as close as he can and looks out at the bright light rushing towards them from across the water. He can barely see anything at all through his wind whipped bangs, save for the way the water ripples. Rays of light catch on the rough water. He can hear a roaring in his ears, feel the heat of the blast on his cheeks already.

Cassian squints. It is brighter than a thousand sunrises.

 _And more beautiful,_ that same sentimental voice in his mind whispers, with more hope than he’d ever allowed himself in his entire life.

Jyn tightens her arms around him. Cassian can feel her cheek pressed up tight in the crook of his neck. He finally, _finally_ lets himself relax around her.

***

In another life, they hug for the first time as their shelter is bombed, next to a hastily dug dirt trench on the western front and a week before the Great War ends.  

***

In another life, they meet for the first time when Jyn manages to make her way into a warzone in the jungle, just to find her missing father. Cassian is a soldier who isn’t exactly pleased to have his scouting mission interrupted by this slightly feral girl who hits harder than any man on his squadron (has he ever been anything else?) and somehow the entire encounter doesn’t end with the both of them dead.

That’s nothing to say about later, of course.

***

In another life, they kiss for the first time in the dark of night, trapped deep in enemy territory with no extraction plan. They split the last of their ration bars and toast to their nonexistent future.

***

“I need a fucking vacation,” Cassian mutters as soon as he gets into their apartment. He swings his bag next to the coat rack and shakes the snow out of his hair.

Jyn kicks the door shut behind them, blowing out a satisfied breath when the cold winter’s air is cut off. She knocks her boots on the side of the door and rolls her eyes. Cassian only scowls.  

As soon as both their winter gear is off, she grabs his hand and yanks him into the living room, sitting them both on the couch.

“Let’s go,” she says, leaning in.

“What?”

“On _vacation,_ ” she says. “Let’s go somewhere warm.”

“Jyn, we can’t just leave whenever we feel like it.”

“Sure we can.”

Before he can say anything to object, she puts a finger to his lips. “Listen,” she says, “it’s miserable out there. We’ve both been working ourselves into the ground all year. We deserve this.”

Cassian finally leans back into the couch. “One day listening to your impulsive ideas is going to get me killed,” he mutters.

“Is that a yes?”

“Where do you want to go?”

Jyn smiles brighter than a thousand suns. “Take me somewhere warm.” She wiggles under his arm until they’re tucked together on the couch, her legs tangled up in his. Here, it’s not so cold. Not with Jyn so close by. Cassian rests his head back on the couch’s arm and looks up towards the bright ceiling light.

A sentimental thought worms its way into Cassian’s head. “We can go to the beach,” he says softly. “We can get up early to beat the crowd.”

“And catch the sunrise.” Jyn pushes herself up on his chest, peering down at him.

Cassian can’t help but smile, looking up at her. “I’ve always thought it was stupid to get up so early just to see the sun come up. But if you really wanted to, I suppose I could spare the trouble of seeing the sunrise with you.”

For a moment, he sees it, just the two of them, locked in a tight embrace on the beach, waiting for the sun to come up. It’s not such a bad mental image.


End file.
